


Morning at HARF

by NB_Cecil



Series: Doctors and Lizards [20]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Elim Garak/Kelas Parmak, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Non-Sexual Intimacy, POV Kelas Parmak, Parmak has needs too dammit!, Sharing a Bed, The Crimson Shadow - Una McCormack, The Crimson Shadow spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Set during Una McCormack’sThe Crimson Shadow, Parmak awakes in guest quarters at HARF.





	Morning at HARF

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers for _The Crimson Shadow_ ahead and in the fic.**  
> I’m reading Una McCormak’s _The Crimson Shadow_ and have made it as far as Garak and Parmak’s reunion after Garak fakes his own death and I had to stop for a few days so I can process my annoyance at Garak for what he’s put Parmak through. The intimacy between them in that reunion scene is lovely and understated, but I wanted to expand on it a bit here.

As he slowly became aware of his surroundings there was a horrible moment when Kelas thought he may have dreamt last night’s transportation into HARF and his reunion with Elim, before he registered the cool weight against his back and gentle fingers carding through his hair. He cracked an eye open to the view of a HARF visitors’ quarters twin bedroom—the second bed still neat and un-slept in—and rolled over, nearly dislodging Elim who grabbed his shoulder to keep from falling out of the single bed.

“Good morning dear,” Elim greeted him, brushing Kelas’ hair out of his face.

Kelas responded by wrapping his arms and legs around the ambassador, manoeuvring them both in the narrow bed until Kelas lay on top, and pressed a long, desperate kiss to his mouth, feeling that however close he held Elim, it couldn’t be close enough.

Kelas was panting slightly when they broke for air. Elim cocked a brow ridge by way of a question.

“I thought I’d lost you,” Kelas choked out, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“Oh my dear, forgive me...” 

“I already have, but—“ Kelas stifled a sob “—I thought you were _dead_.”

With a hand on the back of his head, Elim pulled Kelas down to within his reach, planting small kisses on his cheeks and brow.

“I’m sorry. If there was another way, I would have...”

“I know.” Kelas nuzzled his face into the space between Elim’s neck and shoulder, taking a deep breath the other man’s scent. “It’s just that the last twenty-two hours have been a bit of an emotional hound race. It’s going to take me a while before I feel ok again.”


End file.
